


Payment

by Starofwinter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Background Poly, Background Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Din insists on repaying Ahsoka for the spear.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 25
Kudos: 192





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> This entire episode made me feral but this ship grabbed me by the brain and won't let go.

“I can’t accept this,” Din insists again, and Ahsoka sighs and shakes her head. She should have known he’d be stubborn about it. Bo would, Rex would, it’s a Mando trait, she thinks. Honor and debts owed or not.

She rests the hand not holding the spear on her hip. “Well, even if you  _ had _ fulfilled the contract,  _ she _ can’t give it to you, so since I’m the new owner, you could pay  _ me _ for it?” She smiles up at him, more than a little pleased with herself for the solution.

The tilt of his head is full of suspicion, and so is his voice when he says, “I don’t have credits.”

“And I don’t need them.” She feels years younger than she is, playful. It’s the kind of thing she and Bo-Katan do, but Bo is halfway across the galaxy tracking her own enemy right now, and she misses this game.

“So what do you want?” He crosses his arms over his chest.

She smiles up at him again, showing fang this time. “Hm… a kiss, I think,” she says, and reads his surprise in the way his shoulders go slack and his weight shifts to his heels as he rocks back almost imperceptibly.

“I-” He clears his throat. “I haven’t-”

Ahsoka tilts her head, her eyes gleaming.  _ Haven’t _ , not  **_won’t_ ** . It’s an important distinction, and she’d let it go in a heartbeat if she didn’t feel the flicker of interest licking across the back of his mind like a flame - Force, he projects more than anyone she’s met, no wonder the child is taken with him. “Like I said, I like firsts,” she purrs, tilting her chin up in challenge, and her grin widens as he closes the distance between them.

Din leans in and she closes her eyes as he rests his forehead against hers. “Keep your eyes closed, please,” he says softly, and she does, only the slight sound of his bucket unsealing letting her know what’s happening before his lips - soft and just a little chapped, Rex and Bo always complain about the oxygen system drying out their skin - brush hers, and the edge of his helmet bumps her nose. She can’t help the little laugh that escapes, and he breaks the kiss, stepping back quickly.

She keeps her eyes closed till she hears the sound of his helmet resealing. “Was that-” he clears his throat, “Was that a good enough payment?”

“More than, I’d say.” Ahsoka grins again, offering the spear. He takes it this time, tilting his head to study it. “If you need me, Bo-Katan knows how to reach me.” She steps back as Governor Wing approaches, and Din walks away, leaving her with a lighter heart and a little more hope for the future - and a story for the next time she sees her partners.


End file.
